


Never Knew I Could Feel This Way

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Husband quotes during the bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Corrin notices the way her husband talks differently to her and to other females in public, and getting information from the town where Niles is known makes her insecurities come out more. After a late night mission, Corrin decides to do her very first scouting mission without telling Niles. Niles starts to look for her around camp only to find out from the daughter after he has a conversation with Felicia.





	

Title: Never Knew I Could Feel This Way

Category: Fire Emblem

Pairing: Niles/F!Corrin

Summary: Corrin notices the way her husband talks differently to her and to other females in public, and getting information from the town where Niles is known makes her insecurities come out more. After a late night mission, Corrin decides to do her very first scouting mission without telling Niles. Niles starts to look for her around camp only to find out from the daughter after he has a conversation with Felicia.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Fire Emblem rights

~~Story Begins~~

It started off innocently enough, well, as innocently as it could since the two the Nohr army stopped to get supplies was Niles childhood tow where he learned everything for thievery. The town was dark and every villager gave them a scornful look thinking the army was going to steal from them or they were going to steal from the army. 

Niles warned the royal family and everyone not to reveal their true names and to keep the most common weapon with them, Niles being the exception due to his connections in this town. So it was decided that seven people would be entering this village, Niles by himself will be the first to enter then fifteen minutes later it will be Kaze with Nyx who would be getting the food for horses, Shigure’s pegasus, and the Wyverns. Thirty minutes later, Mozu will be accompanied by Benny to buy the materials needed for their harvest section and after ten minutes Corrin and Shura will enter to buy healing rods and items.

Everything was going smoothly, no trouble and no one was unordinarily suspicious of the newcomers. Corrin had just gotten done purchase the healing supplies when she heard giggling that was out of the place from this town. The old lady, Shura, and Corrin looked towards the giggling to see a girl that was about Camilla’s height with curly pale pink hair talking to Nines. None of them got a glimpse of her face before she latched onto his arm, kissing his mouth, and dragged him to the tavern. 

The dragon inside of Corrin wanted to lash out, but Corrin with the help of her dragonstone, kept the dragon in check using the made up reasoning that it was sign of trust, unharmed, or something other. Something that would put her insecurities to rest because Niles never once fought back from the kiss.

The old lady barked out a laugh, “And he claims that he’s married.”

“Why do you say that?” Shura asked curiously. He’s visited this town before so he knew that was unusual but he didn’t need to have the person who saved him from death knowing that though.

“That Niles fellow wouldn’t be able to settle down, too wild and likes to sleep around with the ladies,” she replied. “His wife must not be that good-looking or doesn’t please him the way he likes. Possibly a mixture of both and just married her because she’s rich so he could steal her money.”

Corrin swallowed the lump in her throat, her insecurities coming to the surface, “Thank you madam for the information and the supplies.”

Shura and Corrin left the village without any fights or people trying to steal from the. Once they were a good distance away, Shura spoke, “Don’t pay much attention to that old woman, Lady Corrin. Niles is a lucky man to have you.”

Corrin blushed and smiled, “Thank you, Shura, but I knew about his past, he teased me with it. Odin and Leo both warned me about -”

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Shura responded, “I was talking about what she said about his wife and his actions.” He got in front of her, placed two fingers under her chin, lifted her head up, “Niles is a very lucky man to have you as his wife, Lady Corrin. Don’t sell yourself short here.” He removed his fingers and started walking back to camp, “I won’t tell anyone unless you give me permission to and just wait until he returns with the information.”

Corrin smiled and walked with him back towards the camp, fiddling with her wedding ring. When they arrived at the camp, Jakob was already there to make sure that no injuries were on his liege’s person. “Welcome back milady, Shura,” Jakob greeted bowing. “Niles is the only one who isn’t back yet.”

“Yes, well getting information from the town was like convincing Camilla I don’t need to be doted on,” Corrin replied with a smile, “Now where’s your wife, Jakob?”

“She’s in charge of the prison right now,” Jakob responded. “I’m sure she could use the company.”

“I’m going to make sure that Odin hasn’t named my belongings yet,” Shura said as Jakob walked away due to Silas calling out his name. “Lady Corrin, just know if you need anything, you can always ask.”

“Thanks Shura,” Corrin smiled, “I might take you up on that offer.” She walked towards the prison anxious to see her best friend. She didn’t t want the prison to be built but Xander said it could be use to scare potential threats away.

“Corrin?” Azura asked sensing something was wrong with her best friend. At first, she thought Corrin would be mad that she married Jakob but it seemed to deepen their friendship instead, “What’s wrong? Did something happen in town?”

“You could say that,” Corrin replied looking to the side, “You don’t mind me talking to you about it, do you?”

Azura shook her head, “No, I hate being in here alone and it will make the time go by faster. Please have a seat.”

 

“I can’t,” Corrin said pacing. “So here is what happened, Shura and I saw Niles in town and this lady giggled at something before latching onto his arm -”

“It could be an old acquaintances,” Azura interrupted, “It is his childhood town.”

“Azura, she kissed him! She kissed him on the lips and he didn’t fight back!” Corrin said looking at her friend. 

“Oh, my!” Azura said completely shocked. 

“Then the seller of healing items laughed at the fact that he’s married. She implied that his wife -me but she didn’t know that - couldn’t be pretty enough to claim or I didn’t meet his needs! She even implied he was stealing from me!”

“Corrin,” Azura said trying to calm the almost hysterical Corrin, her blue hair braided and tie to a pony on the side bobbing with each step the army's leader took, only during these times of her insecurities did Azura see her friend be more feminine and unconfident within herself.

“You know the way he talks to other females in public is different then when he talks to me and even before it was different. What if I’m not good enough for him?

“You have that backwards,” Azura said. “Niles isn’t good enough for you.” She grabbed her friend’s hands and held it gently within hers, “I have an idea. I promised Shigure that we would have a duet tonight but he came in and asked for it to be rescheduled, Jakob and Dwyer are taking the night patrol, so if NIles isn’t back by nightfall, I’ll help you get ready for bed.”

Corrin looked at her best friend, tears were in her eyes as she nodded, “Okay, if you can convince Jakob that is.”

Azura giggled and wiped the loose tears away from her friends face, “I’ll have that under control but you will have to tell Jakob about what happened today. In fact, I might tell him myself tonight but you need to let him know for sure.”

“Thank you so much Azura,” Corrin smiled. “We haven’t a sleepover in a while. Well before we both got married so I’m looking forward to it.”

“I am too,” Azura giggled. 

Corrin left the prison and went to go help around the camp, her fears and insecurities hiding behind her warm smiles and kindness, she did avoid Keaton and her Nohr royal family knowing they can see through it.

Nightfall approached and Azura was brushing Corrin’s blue hair out into it’s natural long wavy locks, the black headband she got from Leo and the white butterfly pin that was her wedding present from Niles, were sitting on the vanity as the two girls talked and giggled over everything. 

“I feel so sorry for you, Azura,” Corrin said as her friend brushed her hair out, “Dwyer informed me that he was going to keep asking me to drink his tea until it’s better than Jakob’s.”

“Well, since Shigure left to be with his beloved Nina,” Azura smiled. “He needed a new person to drink his tea. So who would be a better person than his brother’s mother - in -law, his own father’s liege, and his mother’s best friend?” Azura placed her chin on Corrin’s shoulder, “Aren’t you lucky? You are all of those things all wrapped up into one.”

Corrin and Azura both laughed at that, “That’s so true! I don’t know if I should consider it a good thing or a bad thing.”

Azura looked at her friend’s reflection, “Corrin, you are beautiful, kind, honest, and a great leader. So many people look up to you for inspirations, don’t let Niles actions cloud who you are. If anything your brothers will put him in place, don’t forget that please.” Azura looked out the window, “The sun is almost down and I should head back to my quarters before Niles gets home. I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer.”

“It’s okay, thank you Azura,” Corrin smiled. “Have a good night.”

Once Azura left, Corrin sat on her bed reading a map of the area. Darkness had fallen on the sky and the candle that she was using was halfway melted before she blew it out. She looked out the window to see that the moon was high in the sky before she laid down on her bed, desperately willing herself to sleep, hoping it was a just a nightmare, that she will wake up and Niles will be asleep next to her.

Corrin woke again as she felt the bed dip down next to her, an awfully strong scent of alcohol, a mixture of sweat, pine, musk, and is that orange blossoms? Orange blossoms were new on his usual scent of sweat, pine, and musk, there were now orange blossoms in Nohr. She took another sniff and her dragon was furious, underneath the orange blossoms was a touch of the smell of roses and another female’s scent.  
‘Damn, my dragon senses,’ she thought as she willed the tears away that were forming within her eyes, the dragon part of her wanted to wreck havoc on Niles and this new female that messed with her mate.

She felt Niles get comfortable on the bed, giggling stupidly to himself and mumbling too low and disgruntled for Corrin to get even with her heightened sense of hearing. She waited for him to pull her close like he always did when he came back late from a mission but instead, nothing happened. She waited around fifteen minutes (pretending to be asleep to sneak around Gunter’s back to play with Silas and Jakob when they were younger paid off), before opening her eyes. She saw the sun’s rays start to penetrate the night sky so she knew it was almost daytime.

She crept out of bed and got herself dressed quietly, being married to a thief really paid off. She put on her headband and looked at the pin debating whether or not to wear it. She decided not to wear it and took off her wedding ring as Niles mumbled, ‘Mia.”

She looked over at Niles before leaving the treehouse. She placed her hair in a side ponytail before as she walked towards the kitchen. The farther she was away from Niles, the better it was for the dragon side of her, her own self-esteem, and for Niles himself, once Jakob finds out.

“Milady,” her loyal butler spoke not even hiding the shock in his voice as she stepped into the kitchen and she didn’t blame him. Flora and Felicia usually had to use their ice magic to get her out of bed this early. “This is quite shocking. You never-”

“Niles just came home,” Corrin interrupted. Jakob knew that if Niles or himself were gone longer than usual on a mission or are doing a night mission, their respective wives turn into light sleepers.

“It’s almost daytime and he left at the crack of dawn yesterday,” Jakob stated.

“And he’s fast asleep, smelling of alcohol, sweat, perfume, another woman’s scent that I don’t recognize, and he mumbled another female’s name!” 

“So, my lovely wife wasn’t kidding,” Jakob said placing a tray in front of her with breakfast and tea. He slid the steel dagger he keeps in his sleeve down into his hand, “I’ll be back, milady.”

“Jakob, no,” Corrin sighed. “I actually have another job for you.”

“What will it be milady?”

“Ask Leo if Niles reported anything back, if so than what’s the plan. If he hasn’t than that’s fine. I need to talk to Leo anyway so ask if he can meet me sometime today. Please report back to me ASAP. Oh, if you pass by Kaze or Midori, can you ask them to come see me.” Corrin said.

Jakob slid the dagger back into his sleeve and bowed, “As you wish, Lady Corrin.”

“Thank you.”

~~Hours Later~~

“I see what you are saying here,” Leo asked looking at the map, “Even on Niles drunken report, he also states that this mountain trail will be the best approach to getting back to our home without being spotted. The information on this trail is vague.”

“That’s why I’m thinking a scouting mission with few people. Benny to ask the animals, Jakob for healing and attacking along with Shura who has been through this trail before, Camillia who will be able to see how it looks from an aerial view, and myself.”

Leo raised an eyebrow at that, “Why are you including yourself?”

“I’ve never been on a scouting mission before and want to learn how to do one. If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask Kaze to come along with.”

Leo looked at her, “We’ll talk it over with Xander but this is the territory that Niles is more familiar with. You don’t want him to join so tell me what happened? Especially since you aren’t wearing the butterfly pin or your wedding ring.”

“No, I’m already trying to keep Jakob away from him, Niles is your retainer.”

“You are my sister, however, now talk,” Leo commanded.

“Just don’t let him know that you know. If Xander goes along with this idea then I’m not going to tell Niles about what I’m doing. He came home drunk, had another female’s scent that was somewhat strong, completely covered up my scent on him, and he mumbled another woman’s name when he was asleep in bed. Before that, Shura and I seen a female latch onto his arm and kiss him without him fighting back and taking him to the tavern.”

“There’s more than just to the story, however, I can understand as to why you are avoiding him now,” Leo said knowing his sister all too well. 

“Would be best to ask Shura about it, Leo,” she responded. “I’ll let him know it’s okay to tell you but Niles must now know about it.”

“If you insist,” Leo sighed, “Let’s talk to Xander about this.”

When Niles woke up, he had the worst possible hangover headache that’s he’s ever had and rolled over to bury his face inside of his wife’s lovely neck, only to roll onto her side of the bed. He groaned and open his eyes to see Jakob placing a glass of strange colored liquid on the table.

“Jakob,” Niles said slowly, “Where’s Corrin?”

“She’s taking care of some business,” Jakob responded coldly resisting the temptation to practice his aim with his dagger. “I mean, it is early afternoon after all. Drink this when you feel like it, it will help with that hangover and Lord Leo would like another report to replace the apparently drunken report you gave last night.”

Niles groaned again at his liege seeing him drunk but held back a wince when the door was slammed shut after Jakob left, “That dastard did that on purpose.” He got up and studied the drink, “I don’t trust that butler. Just going to live with it.”

So Niles left the quarters that he shared with his wife and went to report to Lord Leo before going to search for his wife. When Niles found Leo, he was busy taking care of his horse while talking to Odin about something.

“My Lord,” Niles greeted coming closer to them. “You wished for a better report over what I learned last night?”

“Yes,” Leo said nodding, “I couldn’t make heads or tails over it. You are excuse, Odin. You know your mission.”

“The darkness is overflowing my power, shadows ready to reveal their secrets,” Odin stated, “It shall be done, my Lord. I will not disappoint.”

“I surely hope so,” Leo stated as Odin left, “Now, Niles, a clearer report over what you found out would be helpful.”

“Of course,” Niles said confidentially. “Apologises for giving you my drunken report. They say the best and quickest way would be to take the trail on the mountain side known as Ambush Trail. It’s called that because the environment is perfect for ambushes, especially those that are traveling in large groups. The safest way would be to wait a week until the ferry comes in for it’s once a month delivery, even then it will be risky since that ferry usually gets attacked by pirates.”

“I see,” Leo said. “What are your recommendations then?”

“A scouting mission upon Ambush Trial with me as the leader, I know the signs of an ambush waiting and what to look for. If I can get through the scouting mission then small groups should start following me until we get to the designated safe camping spot that I chose during the scouting mission.”

“I will take it over with Corrin and Xander, but you will not lead the scouting mission,” Leo said walking away from the stables.

“Excuse me for wondering but why am I not leading it?”

“You have failed me by giving me a drunken report, we are in war and during your drunken state you was in no battle to fight. So I’m going to keep a close eye on you.”

“Understood, my lord,” Niles said bowing.

“You really should have drank that potion. Corrin asked Kaze if he could make one for you. Your wife is also the reason as to why Felicia didn’t wake you up this morning with her ice magic,” Leo stated. “Otherwise you would’ve been up when the sun first showed its body in the sky.”

“I will thank her most kindly, do you know where she’s at?”

“She’s with Camilia,” Leo stated enjoying his retainer’s blanch expression. Odin would love to spend every moment with Camilla while Niles will be more than happy to turn around and run away. “Camillia said something about sisterly bonding that was way long overdue.”

“I see,” Niles said debating within himself. Does he face the beast to steal his wife back or wait until tonight.

“Now, I’m going to talk to Xander about your recommendations,” Leo said leaving Niles alone.

Niles went to go get a hot breath, just to get the smell off of him before he took over the shift for the lottery, he’s a very light sleeper so he’ll be able to rest more hopefully.

“So instead of Kaze, you want me to bring Keaton?” Corrin asked her brothers at the daily war council.

“Yes, he’ll be able to smell danger and help fight,” Leo said. “Nyx mentioned that the people around this area consider shape-shifters a bad sign if confronted.”

“So use your dragonstone as much as you can,” Xander added in. “I would not go along with this idea of yours but Camilla and Jakob are both coming with you.”

“There is no need to worry, dearie,” Camilla added in, “We’ll be back as soon as we can with a plan on how to get past this trial easier.”

“I certainly hope so,” Xander said.

“In the meantime, we’ll make sure that Niles doesn’t know where you are at as long as possible,” Leo stated. “I have Odin looking into those two women.”

“I see, thank you,” Corrin said dreading going back to her private quarters. Maybe she could sleep in Lilith's Temple.

“Well, since the two of you will be leaving,” Elise said sadly before cheering up, “Why don’t we have a sleepover in my quarters?”

“That seems like a brilliant idea, don’t you think so sweetie?” Camillia asked their red eye sister.

“Yeah,” Corrin agreed, “We haven’t had one of those in awhile.”

“Yay!” Elise shouted as she gave Corrin a monster hug.

Leo sighed, “I don’t understand our sisters.”

Xander laughed and took a hold of his brother's shoulder, “Try to figure out Peri first brother, then maybe we will have a better understanding of the female’s mind.”

Niles was completely clueless about the plans that his wife was making as he sat on the bed waiting for her to come home. He knew that those war councils could last for hours due to most of the army being asleep after a long day. He would usually be one of the many unless he had a suspicion or a mission but he was awake waiting for his lovely wife to come into their private quarters. He did try to find her and steal one of his greatest treasures back from Lady Camilla but couldn’t find them anywhere. Corrin could be sneaky like through because she has vanished on him before in camp for a couple of days when they had their fights. He leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes, he was always a light-sleeper due to his upbringing in this part of Nohr so he’ll wake when his wife came home. The white butterfly hair ornament and her wedding ring that she always wore ever since he got them for her, laid on the vanity table, unseen and temporarily forgotten.

The next morning, the sun was barely revealing its light to the fields when Niles felt something freezing cold which startled him awake. He sat up in bed quickly holding a dagger to Felicia’s neck, “Felicia?” he asked lowering the dagger, “What are you doing?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Felicia spoke her voice nervous and scared. “I was only following my orders, sir.”

“Which were to wake me up?” Niles asked with a smirk.

“Yes sir, and that’s how the Ice Tribe wake slug bugs up,” the maid responded.

“Aw and you couldn’t have thought of a more creative way,” Niles teased. “Like a free show of what’s underneath that cute maid outfit you always wear.”

Felicia blinked, “I’m sorry sir, but why would someone want to watch a show when they are asleep?”

Niles chuckled, “Never mind, sweetie.”

Niles didn’t realize that a blue haired pigtail outlaw was standing outside and eavesdropping on the conversation. The pigtail outlaw disappeared into the slowly vanishing shadows as Felicia left.

Niles got ready for the day, he looked over and saw the butterfly pin and the simple bronze with a sapphire gem wedding ring, waiting for their mistress to put them on. Something was wrong, Niles felt but he filed away in hopes that everything was okay. He grabbed them and put them in his pocket chuckling, “She never forgets these, oh sweet Corrin, where are you? The cat has some bait to use to catch you, you cute little mouse.”

Niles was always strategic when it came to asking people for information, he would always try those that can’t seem to keep a secret either naturally or by being drunk. “That maid seems like a good start.”

He didn’t find the maid until midday, Leo was busy looking for Niles making Niles go out of his way to hide from his Lord. Something which he usually doesn’t do but Niles was missing his wife and wanted to see her pretty face light up with a beautiful smile. He found the maid in the kitchen preparing tea which he found weird and oddly convenient. After all, Corrin liked her tea in mid-day unless they were in a battle but Jakob was the one usually preparing it.

He snuck up behind her preparing to scare her when she turned and spilled the tea all over his clothes, “Ah...aah…! N-nooo!” she yelled as she did try to save it.

“...” Niles stood there seeing first hand that the rumors about her true.

“Niles! Oh no! Oh gosh! Are you alright?” she asked with a slight fear in her voice. He wondered if it was from corrin finding out or Jakob. “I’m so sorry! Let me wipe that right away!” Jakob, Niles figured since that butler was all about perfection. 

“They told me about this but I didn’t believe them,” Niles explained watching the maid try to clean his clothes. He did wonder why the maid was invited into their room but never to clean until Corrin explained that she was a clusty maid.

“Huh?” Felicia asked confused. 

“About your ineptitude below and short of the call of duty, I mean,” the archer explained seeing his clothes getting stained worse with the tea, he wondered if her could get a rise out of this girl, “But to experience if for myself up close and personal, is something else. Did you want my clothes off so badly that you’d spill hot soup on them?”

“I-it was an accident, I assure you!” Felicia defended not even noticing that he purposely called tea, soup.

Niles sighed, “I guess you’re too flustered for the implications to sink in.” Time to try another approach, “Well, no matter. I just better change my clothes now.”

“Again, I am so, so sorry!” Felicia apologized.

“Right here in the middle of the room if as good a place as any. Don’t you think?” Niles suggested.

“Wh-whatever you think best!”

Either this maid is too flustered or just purely naive, Niles chuckled as most females would be bright red, “And you understand that before I can put the new clothes on I’ll have to strip down and out of these soiled filthy ones.”

“I’ll take them straight to the laundry!” Felicia deadpanned.

“...” NIles was stunned, “You know, it’s not as much fun when you don’t take the bait.” He needed to find Corrin, “Forget it, I don’t need to change - it’s not even enough to leave a stain.” He knows hows to get blood out of his clothing, tea is nothing.

“Oh! So you’re not upset? Whew…” Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. Wait, she was afraid of him? “Oh, Lady Nina!”

Niles turned around to see his daughter standing there looking mad, “Would you excuse me, Felicia?” Nina asked. “I also think Dwyer is looking for you.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Felician bowed before leaving the father and daughter alone.

“Well, this is a treat,” Niles said to the daughter that wanted to be estranged from him.

“It’s no wonder mom went on that scouting mission without telling you or wanting to find out,” Nina said. “You practically flirt with almost every other women expect for her and she’s your wife! So is the rumour true?”

While Nina got almost everything from her, her blue hair and a no filter on her mouth when she’s mad, and curious nature, she got all from her mother.

“What scouting mission? What rumour?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Nina said getting angrier. “Do you even care about her? Or is mom just a plaything?”

“Nina, pleas tell me,” Niles said.

“The one on Ambush Trail,” Nina responded, there was something odd about his voice otherwise she would’ve just let him think and mull over it. “Not like you would care, honestly have you ever talked to mom like that in public? She would love it honestly, along with figuring out her insecurities, but why would you care when you are possibly sleeping around? So who is this Mia person?”

Niles heart dropped to his stomach, that trail was going to kill her, one of the many thieves on that trail might capture her, touch her in ways that only he was allowed to touch her, before they killed her. Maybe they haven’t left yet or barely left. 

“Mia is just an old acquaintance of mine, where’s Lord Leo?” Niles asked his daughter.

“Sure she is, then why did you mumble her name when you came home from the scouting mission? Ugh, I don’t even why I bother talking to you. Lord Leo is watching Silas and Peri train with Lord Xander.”

She turned around to walk Forrest only for Niles to run past her, “Lame father.”

Niles did find his lord standing on the sidelines with Xander as Peri and Silas trained, “Lord Leo,” Niles said not even bowing upon greeting his lord, “Please tell me that what I’ve heard about about Lady Corrin going on that scouting mission is a lie.”

“If I said it is a lie, then I would by lying,” Leo said clicking his tongue, “We knew you was going to find out eventually but more time would have been better.”

“Why her?” Niles asked.

“She wanted to,” Xander replied. “For many reasons, most of them I did not agree with, but she was persistent.”

Niles gritted his teeth, “So you let her leave? You chose her over me to scout ahead?”

“That’s enough, Niles,” Lep snapped looking at his retainer, “Corrin has Jakob, Keaton, Benny, Camilla, and Shura with her. Do you know why she wanted to go on this mission? To think things though, to protect you from the dragon inside of her. She will let the rest of the army know that it’s because she wants to learn.”

Xander shook his head, “She cares and loves you too much,” Xander said. “I will not be afraid to send Peri after you if you hurt our little princess.”

“You are excused,” Leo said waving him off. Xander and Leo didn’t ask about this Mia person because he had sent Odin to look into this Mia person, the healing shop lady, and their connection to Niles.

So many foreign emotions were running through Niles at this point, fear, hopelessness, and anxiety. He traveled Ambush Trail twice with a small group and barely survived, he knows his wife won’t now. It’s a five day journey until they find someplace even remotely safe to rest. Worst case scenario flew into his head at a rapid pace, images that were the base for his nightmares haunted him. A search party looking for them only to find Corrin’s neck slit open, her eyes cold and lifeless, finding Corrin hanging from a tree with bruises and cuts covering her body.

“Papa,” a boy’s voice said pulling Niles away from his self-induced nightmares, “Mama is coming back home to us. She promised Nina and me.”

“Thank you, Kana,” Niles said looking down at his son who was a true imagine of his mother except for the white hair. He picked Kana up and carried him towards the Mess Hall when Kana suddenly turned into a dragon knocking Niles onto the ground, “Oof, Kana, why did-” he noticed the arrow lying on the ground that wasn’t there before.

Kana let out a roar as Laslow was nearby and sprinted over, helping Niles get out from his son and on his feet, “We’re being invaded,” Niles said. 

“Niles? Is that you?” a female voice asked as a girl with long pink hair appeared out of nowhere, she was wearing a black clean shirt that showed her medium sized chest, a black skirt was held around her narrow waist by a white belt that held a quiver of arrows while she held onto an Iron Yumi.

“Mia, what are you doing here?” Niles growled out as Kana turned back into a human. He stepped in front of his son as Mia got her bow ready. 

“So this is the infamous Mia person who you cheated on Lady Corrin with?” Laslow asked. “I mean I am all about the pretty ladies, but man you did a major downgrade there.”

“What in the world are you talking about? Niles snapped out. “I never cheated on my wife.”

“Oh, well the rumor is that you did cheat on her,” Laslow replied shrugging.

“If the two of you are done with your gossiping,” Mia said raising her bow, “Then step aside from the kid. He’s a part of my mission.”

“Okay, madam,” Laslow said, “You just tried to take the life of a nohr noble, that’s punishable by death.”

“Aw, the Norh’s nobles can’t touch me darling. I’m just following King Garon’s orders,” Mia responded. “Now, Niles, sweetie, please move.” She barely dodged an arrow that went flying at, “Hey now! Niles that wasn’t called for!”

“What is going on?” Xander yelled as him and Leo arrived there on their horses;\\\

“Screw the courts,” Niles shot another arrow at her, “You just tried to kill my son!”

The arrow hit Mia’s shoulder as Niles did a backflip shooting another arrow only for it to miss, “Your son, Niles? So you wasn’t lying when you said you was married?’ Her lips curled into a malicious smile, “That only makes my reward so much more desirable.”

“Papa!” Kana almost cried sense the anger and fear radiating off of his father and this strange lady, “She’s scary!”

“I don’t care who but someone get Kana away from here, find Nina and protect them both!” Niles shouted.

Laslow quickly picked Kana up and sprinted towards Lilith's Temple. Just then, a magic circle circled around Mia as a tree grew underneath her causing serious damage. “You attack my nephew, doubt my loyal retainers word that he’s married to my sister,” Leo said. “Not only that, but you invade our camp as well, you are on death’s row. Niles, kill her, you know I hate getting my hands dirty.”

“With pleasure, My Lord,” Niles said drawing an arrow into his bow and taking precise aim at Mia before releasing the draw string, the arrow flying through the air hitting Mia’s stomach. Mia looked at the arrow sticking out of her stomach. 

“Aw, Niles,” Mia said using the last of her breath, “Why did you do that? King Garon promised to make you mine if I could kill Lady Corrin and her children.”

“Looks like father is getting desperate,” Xander said, “I’ll get Peri to clean this mess up. Now, Niles, who was she?”

“An ex-girlfriend of mine,” Niles replied. “She was able to seduce any man to gain items and information. She couldn’t get anything out of me, no matter how hard she tried, and when I became your retainer, Lord Leo, I broke it off with her. Since I was the one who got away from her, I became an obsession to her. When I was in town yesterday, I told her many times that I was married, she wouldn’t let up and thought that by kissing me and getting me drunk would change the fact that I am a happy man with Lady Corrin, she wouldn’t leave me alone ever since she got word that I was back in town. Last I knew was that she was a light drinker, but she became a much heavier drinker than I remember. When she gets tipsy even a little, she becomes a clinger, much like how Velouria does with her parents. She wouldn’t let me go until early dawn the other other and used my chest as her pillow. I tried to refrain myself from drinking as much as I usually do.”

The royal brothers looked at each other before looking back at Niles, “Go back to your children and comfort them,” Xander said.

They were keeping something from him but Niles knew Kana was scared...or possibly laughing at Laslow’s terrible dance moves. “Thank you.”

He walked away only to hide in the shadows to listen in on their conversation, “That explains as to why the dragon inside of Corrin smelled another female on him and if what he said is true, then the moment when this Mia lady kissed Niles after him telling him many times that he’s married.”

“Yes, and while I trust Niles with my life, I am still waiting for Odin to come back with the information about this Mia woman and that healing shop lady,” Leo stated with a sigh, “Let’s just try to find Peri and get this cleaned up. Corrin would be mad at having someone killed who wasn’t a faceless and Elise doesn’t need to see this.”

Niles crept back into the shadows and made his way towards Lilith's Temple, that explains so much as to why his wife was avoiding him. The puzzle pieces clicking in place inside his mind. The dragon inside of Corrin is protective of her family, “Corrin,” he said to himself, sliding his hand into his pocket, playing with his wife’s wedding ring and knowing that she deserves so much better than him. “You better come back alive.”

Days passed and people could see that Niles was watching the camp’s entrance, he wasn’t getting much sleep being plagued by nightmares of his own mind. It wasn’t until it was his turn to take a try at the Arena when a familiar voice was ordering commands, “Felicia and Elise, please start healing everyone. Don’t worry about me Felicia, where’s my brothers?”

“Corrin?” Niles asked more to himself as he stepped out of the arena to see his wife with a tattered cape, most of her armor was clean but from the sneak pieces of skin, it was bloody.

She was instantly greeted by Xander who immediately led her back to the infirmary as she talked to him rapidly. 

‘She’s home,’ Niles relaxed wanting to go and greet her but the way that she was holding herself showed something was on her mind. He knew that she didn’t need him to add to her drama.

What he didn’t know was that Corrin had secretly hoped that he would be there healing her, himself so her heart broke more when he never showed up, not even when Arthur boasted about it to the whole camp. 

Leo visited Niles when his shift is over, “I know that you know that she’s back. She’s in her treehouse, sleeping. Be careful with her. She is badly injured and in need of some rest. Within two days we will be leaving here and flying over top of the trail.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Niles bowed and ran towards the tree house, the weight that Niles was carrying lifting off his shoulders.

Leo smiled and shook his head, “The two of you need to be together.”

When Niles entered the treehouse, his heart dropped to his stomach at seeing his wife. She was lying closest to the edge of her side of the bed with the blankets over her, but one arm that he saw was covered in bandages that were wrapped from her shoulder down to her wrist, he couldn’t imagine just how much more bandages covered her body, her blue hair was clearly brushed out but it wasn’t draped over her shoulder, instead it was resting against her blanket covered back. He slowly climbed onto their bed and pulled her usually warmer body towards his own, her body temperature was cool to the touch. Her eyes fluttered open a little bit, “Niles?”

“Shh,” he said holding her close to his chest, burying his face into her neck, “Please sleep more, Princess. I’m just glad you are safe and back home,” He pulled her closer and kisses her forehead, grabbing the hairpin and the ring from his packet, he clipped the hair pin into her hair and placed the ring onto her finger. “When I found out that you went on this scouting mission, emotions that I never knew I had surfaced.”

“Niles,” she whispered.

“Don’t scare me like this,” Niles whispered. “You, Nina, and Kana, are my greatest treasures in the world. I can’t risk someone stealing the three of you away from me. It was bad enough watching Shigure steal Nina from me and you going on that dangerous scouting mission, it broke my heart into two, I had so many nightmares about finding you dead.”

Corrin let out a weak laugh and snuggled into his arms, the dragon inside of her calming down at hearing the unspoken words. I love you and never want to let you go.

“I love you too, Niles.”


End file.
